superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sound Manipulation
The ability to manipulate sound and sound waves. Sub-power of Wave Manipulation. Variation of Energy Manipulation and Kinetic Energy Manipulation. Opposite to Silence Manipulation. Also Called * Acoustokinesis * Audio Manipulation * Audiokinesis * Echokinesis * Sonic Wave Manipulation * Sonokinesis * Soundbending * Sound Control * Sound Energy Manipulation * Sound Wave Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of a medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward linearly in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. User can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound can be potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. Applications * Acceleration by riding sound waves. * Frequency Manipulation by adjusting the tune of sonics and vibrations produced. ** Counter Vibration ** Earthquake Generation by releasing sound waves into the ground. ** Molecular Acceleration ** Sound Nullification * Manipulate the properties of sound waves. * Sono-Telekinesis ** Sonokinetic Flight *** High-Speed Flight * Sound Absorption ** Inaudibility ** Muting ** Sound Nullification * Sound Amplification ** Sound Amplification Field * Sound Attacks * Sonokinetic Constructs * Sound Containment * Sound Conversion * Sound Immunity * Sound Sculpting * Sound Solidification * Sonic Stimulation * Sound Wave Generation * Voice Manipulation ** Omnitone ** Persuasion ** Voice Projection ** Vocal Replication Affect those who hear: * Beacon Emission * Death Song * Empathic Voice * Fearful Scream * Persuasion * Siren Song * Sleep Inducement * Vertigo Inducement User's senses are finely tuned to sound: * Echolocation * Enhanced/Supernatural Hearing * Lie Detection by listening to someone's heartbeat. * Protected Senses of hearing and equilibrium from the effects of sound. * Rhythm Intuition * Sound Detection * Soundwave Perception Techniques * Focused Shockblast * Sonic Healing * Sonokinetic Combat * Sonokinetic Regeneration * Sonoportation * Sound Aura * Sound Empowerment * Sound Mimicry * Ultimate Sonics Variations * Cymatic Sound Manipulation * Death Sound Manipulation * Demonic Sound Manipulation * Grim Sound Manipulation * Holy Sound Manipulation * Life Sound Manipulation * Mantra Manipulation * Music Manipulation * Psychic Sound Manipulation * Pure Sound Manipulation * Silence Manipulation * Sound Embodiment * Spiritual Sound Manipulation * Ultrasound Manipulation Associations * Air Dashing by releasing sound waves as propulsion force. * Airwave Manipulation * Cardiology Manipulation - heartbeats. * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Roar * Heat Manipulation - intense sound can generate heat. * Holy Voice * Kinetic Energy Manipulation * Linguistic Manipulation * Molecular Manipulation * Rhythm Manipulation * Shockwave Manipulation * Sound Magic * Vibration Manipulation * Vibration Weaponry ** Vibration Artillery * Wave Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create sound, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Sound requires a medium to travel through, such as air, ground or water, though it can be virtually anything. * Sound Nullification and Silence Manipulation can nullify user's powers. * Users of Sound Immunity or Sound Absorption are either immune or highly resistant. Known Users See Also: Make Me Wanna Shout and Beginners To Advanced Sonokinesis Guide. *Shriek (TF2 Freak) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Music-Based Abilitles Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sound Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries